The Mirror
by amaranth-moon15
Summary: Contribution to the Hotch Prentiss smutfest on LJ. As it says, smut : Don't expect anything else, if you don't like - don't read.


**Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Just borrowed for fun and pleasure.**

**A/N: This was actually written for the H&P smutfest on LiveJournal. But maybe you'll enjoy it over here as well. Note that this piece contains pretty graphic sexual content, so if this offends you or otherwise disturbs you you should not read on.**

**I should also like to state that I'm not all that comfortable with writing smut - it kinda feels a bit weird to me... but well, these two have been doing this in my head for way too long now, so I guess it's only fair to write it down once!**

**Review is cookies :o)**

* * *

Neither Emily nor Aaron actually really knew how they had ended up at her place. The evening had started with the team going out for dinner after another case had been closed. It had been a nice Italian place Dave had suggested. He also had been the one to pick the wine. Very good red wine, yes, wine was definitively involved in this. Eventually, all of their colleagues had excused themselves from their group, under the pretence of having this or that business to attend to. Finally, the two of them were left alone at their table, the yet unfinished bottle of wine between them. Neither had anything pressing to do nor anyone to go home to, not that they'd have wanted to leave each others company anyway. The evening had been extremely comfortable, their light banter with each other made both of them feel at ease and helped them to push the reality of their days to the back of their minds. They both couldn't say when their teasing had turned from verbal to physical, but suddenly they found themselves glued to each other in the most passionate kiss. Emily remembered that she had pulled her head back first, her face showing a jumble of emotion, confusion, arousal, curiosity and amazement. The next thing she realised was the two of them standing in her living room, exchanging slightly awkward looks.

Aaron kept glancing back and forth between Emily and his hands, which he seemed not to be able to keep from moving around nervously. He was very obviously at a loss as to what he should do now. What he wanted to do, that was not an issue. Neither what he knew would be the reasonable thing to do. Which left him stuck between the guy Aaron who desperately wanted the girl in front of him and SSAIC Hotchner who always played strictly by the rules.

Emily made the decision for both of them, when in a sudden attack of recklessness she all but threw herself at him, pressed herself against his strong body and claimed his lips in a kiss she never wanted to end again. This quickly helped sorting out any doubts Aaron might have had, or rather push them aside, but who was he to complain. Certainly, the wine had helped them shedding off any worries, but both could feel this was not some drunk mistake they were about to make, rather this was what both had been wanting for a long, long time.

Emily didn't bother with polite offerings of coffee or drinks. She grabbed Aarons tie with one hand, the other around his neck, her lips still locked with his, and dragged him towards the stairs. "Bedroom. Now." Aaron held her by her hips and stumbled along. Her impatience made him smile. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he slowed her down, breaking their kiss. "Easy, Honey. Don't make us both tumble down these stairs." Emily's glance was almost lethally passionate. She simply pressed herself against him, kissing him once again and moved his hands from her hips to her butt. She was one determined woman, he had to give it to her, but he'd have been surprised if she was anything but. He lifted Emily up, who wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling to herself. "Smart guy", she mumbled.

Aaron spotted the open door to what seemed to be her bedroom at the end of the upstairs hallway. He steered into that direction until he came to stand in front of her bed. Emily didn't want to let go of him when he tried to lower her again, it felt just too good to press herself against his crotch, feeling how hard he already was for her. But her arousal-addled brain could still register that there were too many clothes between them that they needed to get rid off first. With a sigh against his lips she put her feet on the floor and let go of Aaron, let herself fall backwards on her bed.

Aaron stood and watched her, again looking slightly confused about what was expected of him. Emily loved this look. It made the impeccable Aaron Hotchner look so much more human, and so incredibly sexy.

"Take your clothes off." she ordered.

Aaron blinked. "I don't have any skills as a stripper." he replied dead serious, his mouth not even twitching towards a smile.

That statement was what finally broke the tension for Emily. She confused Aaron even more when she started laughing, hardly able to compose herself again. Finally, she moved to kneel on her bed, indicating for Aaron to move to his knees as well in front of her.

"I don't care about any fancy dance or something." she whispered into his ear, still laughing quietly. "I simply want to see you take your clothes off until you are finally naked. And then you may unwrap me." Aaron took her head between his hands. The look in his eyes told her that her words had exactly the effect on him she'd wanted them to have. When he kissed her once again, Emily thought she'd have to pass out. If their kisses could still get more lascivious and passionate she wasn't sure she would be able to survive this.

Aaron was obviously satisfied with the reaction he had provoked in Emily. He withdrew from her, a cheeky grin flashing on his handsome face. Without batting an eyelid he did as he had been told by Emily, slowly disposing of one item of clothing after the other. Emily lay on her back, propped up on her elbows, and watched. Not even the apocalypse could have distracted her from what she got to see. That man really seemed to have both nerves and a body made of steel.

Once he had discarded all his clothing, Aaron just stood in front of Emily, hands on his hips, and let her watch. Emily couldn't help but admire the self-confidence and ease with which he stood there, but then, he had every reason to be confident. Already before, when they had been making out like teenagers, Emily had had the chance to feel how toned and fit his body was. But actually seeing it now, seeing what she was about to get only minutes from now, was more than her mind could process. And not only did he have a gorgeously fit posture, he was also pretty well endowed where you wouldn't usually glimpse it when he was wearing his standard uniform also known as suit. Eventually, Emily managed to drag her eyes off and look into his face, unconsciously licking her lips.

Aaron fixed his darkened eyes on hers, and moved to 'unwrap', as she had called it before, what was going to be his. Emily closed her eyes. She was trembling from anticipation. She definitively needed to get a grip on herself, calm down enough for being able to continue this game. But before she knew it, all her clothes were gone, and now it was Aarons turn to look.

He did not touch her first. Instead, he let his gaze wander all over her body, up and down over and over again, caressing her with his eyes only. Funny, Emily thought, she felt completely exposed to him, as if he could see right into her soul, but there was no feeling of vulnerability or anything the like. She just felt safe, sure, and incredibly wanted. The realisation of this sent shivers down her spine.

Finally, Aaron moved. He lowered himself along her side, sliding up to her, and cupped her face in his hands for another passion filled kiss. Emily dragged him to lie over her immediately. She wanted, needed to feel as much of him as possible, feel his weight on her, and let herself be covered by his delicious body. The desire of their kissing, combined with the new sensation of finally feeling each others skin on their own struck both of them with an intensity they would never have expected.

But Emily had further plans. She pushed Aaron off again and moved to kneel on her bed once more, facing the wall opposite the bed. She pulled Aaron to kneel behind her and immediately pressed her back against his hot body when he moved between her legs. It was only now that he saw the large mirror leaning on the wall in front of the bed, showing Emily in full display, with him behind her.

From his reactions Emily could tell exactly when Aaron had noticed the mirror, and realised what she wanted them to do. She had her eyes closed, her head had fallen back to rest on his shoulder, her hair floating over the skin on his back, and she could virtually feel the flood of heat rushing through Aarons veins when he caught sight of them in the mirror. If she was honest, she was a bit shy about this. True, it was a fantasy about to come true, but what would he think of her? It was not as if she'd do this on a regular basis. Whatever, at the stage they were at there was no returning possible, and she let her mind fall once again, focusing only on feeling him, her, them, and forcing every other thought out of her mind.

Aarons eyes were glued to the mirror. He'd have expected many things, but not this. This woman sure had many, many secrets he was intent on discovering. For the first few moments all he did was holding her, or rather pressing her, against his body, his arms crossing in front of her stomach, and losing himself in the sight that presented itself to him.

Slowly, Emily lifted her head again, looked at the mirror herself, and locked eyes with him. He noticed her mouth twitching, a cheeky yet shy smile forming on her face. She moved her hands, which had been holding his arms in front of her, to his butt, and pressed him even closer to her, pushing his hard cock between her legs. "You like what you see?" she whispered to him, her face only turning so much she wouldn't break eye contact. The caveman in Aaron managed to utter some sort of grunt in response. This was most certainly not the time for coherent words.

Emily still had that innocent smile on her face when she started to move her hands, stroking slowly up and down his sides, hips and along his thighs, when his hands began to roam her body as well. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts, stroking them, lightly rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, and all the wile he could see what he did to her, how she reacted, how he himself reacted to every tiny move he made.

It felt as if a jolt of electricity shot through Emily when Aaron started to stroke her breasts. She couldn't help bucking into him, and saw the faint smirk it evoked on is face. She as well could not take her eyes off the mirror, off them. Her fantasies – which had been pretty exciting – didn't come anywhere near this real experience. Even this almost innocent touching was such an arousing sight that she hardly dared imagining what was yet to come.

There was no need for imagination, though. Soon enough, Aaron's hands moved further down her body again. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her to him and steadying her, whilst his left hand soon found her clit, starting to lightly stroke her. Although Emily literally saw it coming, she was hit by an incredible wave of heat and pleasure when his hand finally made contact. She allowed her eyes to remain shut for a moment, to indulge in the sheer feeling of what he was doing, but then forced herself to open them again, to continue to watch as well. Feeling his fingers and at the same time seeing his beautiful hand stroking her so intimately, urging her to build up her lust – it was probably the most salacious thing she had ever come across in her life, and it turned her on beyond reason. When Emily looked up to see Aarons face again in the mirror, he wouldn't notice. He was too immersed in starring in his own real time porn movie, intent only on giving Emily as much as he possibly could.

Emily still felt Aarons hard, throbbing cock between her legs, she could actually even see it. And it had so far decidedly not gotten as much attention as it deserved. So she reached between her legs, grasping him in her right hand, and started to circle his tip with her thumb. All the while she intently watched his face, eager to not miss any of his reactions. She couldn't help a satisfied grin when he shut his eyes, groaning and bucking into her when she first grabbed him.

Until Aaron opened his eyes again, Emily did nothing but continue to let her fingers play softly with his cock. It took him a moment, and then he looked into her eyes through the mirror again. "Emily..." he couldn't get out anything more than this. The look on his face, the intensity of the fire in his eyes sent little airplanes flying around in Emily's stomach. The immense power she had over the man who just now more held on to her as if for dear life than holding her in place excited and frightened her at the same time.

Slowly, Emily started to move her hand again, now wanting more than ever to make this the most exciting and unforgettable sex Aaron had ever had in his life. And she in her life as well, of course. Both their bodies had needed that little break, Emily didn't want this to be over anytime soon, and she could tell that she wasn't the only one in the room that had been dangerously close to the edge.

Whilst Aaron resumed his toying as well, Emily manoeuvred the tip of his cock to her entrance, moving him between her slick folds, wanting him to feel how hot and wet she was for him. She'd only let him enter her ever so lightly, before pulling him out again and continuing to play around. The sight of her wicked little game was almost too much to bear. Her legs were spread wide, to give him as much access as possible and at the same time let them both see what they were doing. Emily felt the hitched breathing through Aarons chest pressed against her back, and felt him starting to rub her harder, involuntarily. She let him enter her again, deeper than before, more than desperate for her climax. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, whispering "I want to come… please, make me come, Aaron. But hold it back yourself, I want to see you."

Emily saw Aaron's jaw tighten, as he obviously strained to comply with her request, with the last part of it in particular. Emily was determined to keep her eyes on them even when her orgasm would hit her, she just had to see herself come while Aaron fucked her. Actually, it was a near miracle that she hadn't come at the mere sight of him fucking her, at seeing that the man she'd wanted so much for so long was now really, really inside her. If this was possible at all it made her get even wetter when the full impact of this thought reached her mind. She dug her nails into his hips when she felt him adding even more pressure on her clit and increasing his rhythm. When she finally couldn't hold back any longer she felt as if she was exploding. Emily couldn't help screaming Aaron's name, clinging to him, whilst he fucked her through the most incredible climax of her entire life.

By some force of iron will he had actually managed not to come when he felt her contract around his cock. But he was so turned on it actually hurt. Aaron knew he was not going to last much longer. He only wanted to hold back long enough for her to be able to see him come, to make her see what she had just shown him. It was the most exciting, arousing, wonderful experience he had ever had.

Aaron held her body for a moment, not moving at all, his arms wrapped around her while she was trying to catch her breath again. He could see himself inside her in the mirror, could see their wetness glistening around his shaft, and the hot and swollen centre of her lust. Soon, Emily grabbed his hand, bringing it again down on her. He began to stroke her again, lifting his eyes to see her face. "Do that again, please, Aaron. I need this again." she all but begged him. She wouldn't need much, the tension in her body told them both that he would make her come again, with him, easily.

Emily started moving her hips against his again, and he gladly joined her. They found their rhythm again almost immediately, and had their bodies boiling again. This time it was Aarons turn to scream when he came. Emily's eyes were glued to where their bodies were joined, taking up every second of how his body shook behind her, how his hips jerked into her when he came, as deep inside her as possible. She could see him shooting his come inside her, and the sight gripped her with a primal jolt of lust she would never have expected. She added her own hand to his on her clit, bringing herself over the edge again, wanting to bask with him in the glorious afterglow.

They both held on to each other, still watching their reflections incredulously. Aaron had his arms around Emily's waist once again.

"Emily… what are you doing with me…" Aarons voice, barely more than a whisper, trailed off, as if he did not have enough strength left to say anything more. His words, and the expression on his face, shook Emily to the core. She really was getting much, much more in reality than in her fantasies. She tilted her face towards his, looking at him more directly instead of through the mirror, and answered softly "Letting you know exactly what you make me feel, Aaron, what you do to me." and kissed him, deeply but almost innocently, conveying all the emotion she felt right now. Aaron kept her body pressed thightly against his. "How corny is it if I tell you right now that I love you, Emily?" he asked her. Her heart and stomach did a series of somersaults at this confession. She smiled. "Very corny. But I like corny a lot."

Emily turned to look at the mirror once again, and brought her hand down, to where they could see their combined wetness dripping out of her, along his shaft and balls, she wanted to feel this once again, she had to taste it. Aaron thought he had to come again right away just from his gaze following her dragging her hand along his cock, then bringing it to her lips and slowly licking off one finger after the other. Emily fixed his gaze again, index finger still between her lips, before she turned around fully, pushed him down to lie on his back, and caught his mouth in another deep kiss, sharing their taste and all her emotions with him.

Aaron pulled her as close to him as possible, tangled his legs in hers, and never wanted to let go of her again.


End file.
